


These Lips Can't Wait to Taste Your Skin

by ChickenandBrocolli



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Bottom Richie, Canon Compliant, Cuddling, Daddy Kink, Daddy Seth, Geckocest, Handcuffs, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Spanking, i need jesus, post season two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 07:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenandBrocolli/pseuds/ChickenandBrocolli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The power has been getting to Richie's head. Seth needs to put him in his place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Lips Can't Wait to Taste Your Skin

**Author's Note:**

> I am trash. Enjoy!! This idea came from me crying over Seth's beard in the beginning of Season 2 and this fandom's lack of rimming. 
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Adorn by Miguel

Richie had been getting out of hand recently. All the power had been getting to his head. After discovering his mind control powers and taking over Jackknife Jed's he was acting like he was the shit making these past couple weeks absolute hell for Seth. Seth knew he had to do something to contain his little brother. He needed to put him in his place. He needed to remind him who really had control. 

 

Richie was sitting at their desk so deep in thought he didn’t notice Seth approach. Seth came up from behind and rested his hands on his broad, solid, shoulders.

“Brother we need to discuss somethings.” Seth said to Richie. Richie turned in the leather chair, out of his brother’s grip. to face him.

 

“Can it wait? I’m kind of busy.” Richie asked rolling his eyes slightly annoyed. Seth grabbed Richie’s jaw tightly and forced him to look up at him.

 

“You're going to listen to me and do exactly as I say baby brother. You got that?” Seth sternly asked. Richie nodded quickly in response. He pulled Richie toward him so his lips were almost pressed to his ear. He rubbed his unshaven beard against Richie’s smooth clean-shaven cheek.

 

“I'm sick of this shit you've been pulling recently. I think you've been  _ very _ naughty.” Richie shrunk at Seth’s reprimand.

 

“You’ve been acting all high and mighty Richie. Someone has got to put you in your place.” He pulled Richie up by the back of his neck. He looked Richie up and down. He was already straining in his pants just from Seth yelling at him.

“You’re going to do everything I say, exactly how I say it. I want you on my bed naked with your ass up by the time I get in there.” Richie nodded and practically ran to his brother’s bed. 

 

Richie doesn’t sleep the same way he did when he was human so he didn’t have a proper room. When he did feel the need to lie down or when Seth didn’t want to sleep alone (which was most of the time) Richie would stay with Seth here. 

Richie quickly shed himself of all his clothes and waited for Seth on his(their) bed on his hands and knees. His cock hung heavy and wanted to rub up against the crisp gray sheets or get a hand on himself but he knew it would just make Seth angry. He heard the door open then shut. He didn’t dare look or move.

 

“So now you decide to be good?” Seth asked coming up behind Richie. Seth shed his button up, jacket, and pants, leaving him in his boxers and tank top. 

“I know you know what bad boys get.”Richie nodded preparing himself for punishment.”I want you to count.” Seth said. He then planted on sharp smack on Richie’s left ass cheek.

“One” Richie breathed out. Another sharp slap echoed in the room, the only other noise was Richie’s labored breaths. 

“Two” smack.

“Three” smack.

“Four” smack. 

Somewhere around 15 Richie’s count just turned into moans. Seth realized and switched to the other cheek without warning. Richie’s body jerked forward when Seth made contact with the sensitive fleshy skin. Seth stopped to admire his work. Richie’s pale smooth skin was now blotchy and angry. A clear scarlet hand print stood out against the white of his skin where Seth had repeatedly hit. He pressed a soothing kiss to the red skin. He let his chin rub against it knowing that it would irritate it even more. Seth drug his nails across Richie’s ass leaving trails of red in his wake. He spread Richie apart and wanted nothing more than to get his mouth on him. He couldn’t let himself. He had a job to finish. 

“We’re gonna do something different, okay baby?” Seth asked. Richie’s arms were now at his sides. His face was pressed into the sheets and his glasses were clearly digging uncomfortably into his face. He nodded anyway.

“Aw poor baby.”Seth murmured and removed Richie’s glasses from his face. Richie was flushed with his eyes tightly shut. His face and hair were damp with sweat. Seth brushed back a lone piece that always fell into his face.

 

“Open your eyes for me.” Richie’s baby blues met Seth’s golden brown eyes.

 

“So pretty, so good for me.” Seth praised running his hand hand though his brother's hair. 

“I want you to say ‘thank you’ after each one ‘kay?” Richie nodded again and Seth pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. 

A sharp smack hit Richie’s right cheek in the same place Seth had hit before. Richie inhaled sharply.

“Thank you.” He gasped out. Seth hit again and Richie thanked him. He really needed to get a hand on himself. He just needed a small amount of relief from his aching cock. He tried to sneak a hand, he was so close. He didn’t want to disobey Seth but he wanted this, no  _ needed _ it. 

“Richard,” Seth said,” What do you think you’re doing?” Richie had been caught. He knew he would be in more trouble than he was before.

“You know Richie, I knew it would come to this” Richie felt the bed dip then rise, indicating Seth had left it. The bed dipped again and Richie felt a cool metal touch his back.

“You’re not even sorry are you?” Seth asked Richie grabbing both his wrists and locking them in handcuffs behind his back. They both knew that Richie could easily break free of these in his culebra state because of his superhuman strength. They both also knew that he wouldn’t dare even try to disobey Seth again.

“I’m sorry, sorrysorrysorry, ‘m really sorry daddy.” Richie rambled on not even realizing he let the word slip. They had played around with it before and they both enjoyed it a lot. Maybe it was because of how fucked up their childhood was or maybe it was just because of how twisted their relationship was to begin with. They didn't bother to figure it out. They both just knew how much the other got off on it.

“Say it again.” Seth had said slapping Richie harder than any other time. He bit down  _ hard _ into the same spot he smacked. His teeth marks were turning purple within the red hand print.

“I said say it again.” Seth smacked down hard.

“Daddy, please-ah” Richie gasped out as another smack hit down on his sensitive ass. Seth continued for about 10 more slaps, Richie gasped out ‘thank you daddy’ or ‘yes daddy’ after each one. Seth stopped and spread Richie apart again. He nosed up and down Richie’s crack, purposefully ignoring his puckered tight hole.

“Daddy I need it!” Richie screamed out. 

He rubbed his rough beard on Richie’s pale freckled thighs enjoying the soft sounds the sensation pulled from Richie.  He sucked a purple mark into the soft skin. He nipped and licked at Richie’s thighs making his way to his sensitive hole. He took a kitten-like lick right over it. Richie gasped and began to squirm. Seth lifted a hand and hit down hard causing Richie to stop squirming and let out a loud cry. He want back to bury his face in Richie's ass. Licking and fucking his tongue in and out of Richie. 

“I wanna be good, please, please, please, daddy.” Richie had tears running down his face onto the crumpled sheets beneath him. Seth fucked his tongue into Richie’s tight hole. Richie rocked back onto it easing it in. Seth licked his fingers and collected the precome at the tip of Richie’s dick. The only time he would actually touch him.  He squeezed some lube onto his fingers then pressed his pointer finger into his brother’s tight hole. He ran his tongue around his finger. 

He then fucked his finger in and out making Richie squirm. Seth marveled at how red his ass was. It was beautiful. The blotchy marks looked like a painting on a creamy white canvas. He added a second finger when he thought Richie was ready. Richie was letting out soft mewls as Seth stretched him out.

“You almost ready for my cock, baby boy?” He ran a soothing hand up Richie’s freckled back. He then dragged his blunt nails back down it as Richie let out a hiss. 

“Please daddy. Need more.” Richie gasped rocking back onto his brother’s hand. Seth curved his fingers in search for Richie’s spot. It took him a few moments but he knew when he found it. Richie let out a scream and arched his back even more than he was. Richie began to shake and rock.

“Stay still.” Seth growled, pulling his fingers out completely and planting a hard smack on Richie’s sensitive ass. Richie stilled. He was panting his back heaving with each breath. Seth squeezed some lube into his palm and slicked up his achingly hard cock. He lined himself behind Richie and pushed into him. Richie let out a deep groan as he was stretched by the width of Seth. 

“Such a good boy.” Seth pet Richie’s side and smiled fondly at him. He was a mess beneath Seth. His face was flushed, pressed into the sheets, with tears leaking from his eyes. His ass was painted red and there were red tracks down his back from where Seth had ran his nails. 

Seth began to work his way in and out of Richie, who let out soft gasps with each push and pull. 

“Ugh, faster please.” Richie choked out. Seth covered Richie’s back with his body and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. He began to thrust in and out of him faster and harder the way he knew drove his little brother wild. He angled his thrusts searching for Richie’s prostate. On his third thrust Richie jolted forward and buried his face in the sheets letting out a muffled scream. ‘Found it.’ Seth thought to himself with a smirk. 

“You want some help with this baby?” Seth asked snaking an arm around Richie to give him some relief.

“Please, daddy.” He breathed. Seth carded his other hand through Richie’s hair, lightly scratching his scalp. He thrusted into Richie causing his body to jerk forward with each one. Seth’s hand around Richie’s cock picked up speed. He flicked his thumb just under the head and then across the tip. Richie was now moaning wildly, a mix of incoherent words, daddy, and Seth’s name. 

“Come on baby. Come for daddy.” He pulled Richie slightly up from the bed by his hair. With a few more thrusts he had Richie coming all over himself and Seth’s hand.

“That’s it baby. Always so good for daddy.” Seth whispered to Richie, stroking and fucking him through his orgasm. He pressed kisses all over his shoulders and neck. It only took a few more thrusts and Richie clenching his ass for waves of white hot pleasure to wash over him. He quickly pulled out and came all over Richie’s back, painting it with streaks of white. 

After a few moments he regained himself and grabbed the key to the handcuffs. He undid Richie’s hands kissing up his arms. He used the sheet to clean the come off of Richie before discarding it on the floor. 

“Always so good for me baby. You never disappoint.” He said, taking a boneless Richie into his arms. 

“I love you, Seth.” Richie murmured nuzzling into the warmth Seth’s string embrace provided. Seth brushed Richie’s sweaty hair out of his face and peppered kisses all over it.

“I love you too, buddy.” Seth loved this side of Richie. It was a saved personally for Seth. He pressed a soft kiss to Richie’s lips.

“You’re all worn out buddy let’s get some sleep okay?” Richie nodded smiling lazily at Seth. Seth turned off the light on the bedside table and pulled Richie into his arms. Richie sighed contently and hugged Seth’s arms closer to his bare chest.


End file.
